Malachai Parker
Malakai, more commonly known as Kai, is a new character on The Vampire DiariesThe Vampire Diaries who made his first appearance in Welcome to Paradise. History Born as Malakai in Portland, Oregon, he was part of a coven of witches that consisted of his siblings. One day, he killed his siblings in various gruesome ways, which drew the attention of the Gemini Coven, who then harnessed the power of a solar eclipse and trapped Kai in a purgatory dimension as punishment for his crimes. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Six Kai first appeared in Welcome to Paradise, first seen at the market in the otherworldly-Mystic Falls, when Damon encountered him after having a fight with Bonnie. After a few comments here and there, Damon lost his patience and attacked Kai, who managed to calm him down and trick him into drinking some vervain-laced bourbon. The vervain weakened Damon to the point where he was not able to fight Kai off. The latter quickly made a stake out of broken patio furniture and shoved it into his hand with the intent to eventually kill him when Bonnie showed up. She demanded that Kai leave Damon alone, but Kai quickly brought up her inability to perform magic and mentioned that he had been watching them both for months, including their fights and her failure to regain her powers. He then was about to stab Damon when Bonnie, desperate to save him, managed to regain her magic by lighting a nearby candle. Realizing she could practice witchcraft again, she told Damon to run and then lit all of the spilled bourbon on fire, creating two walls of flames around Kai. Kai tried to calm Bonnie down, but Damon came up behind him and knocked him out with another piece of patio furniture. He was later seen at the Salvatore Boarding House, where he was tied to a chair by Damon and Bonnie so they could begin questioning him on why he tried to kill Damon. He finally revealed that he only did it to use fear to trigger Bonnie's magical abilities again, before admitting the most important detail -- that Bonnie's magic is the key to their escape out of their dimension and back to the real world. In Black Hole Sun, Kai was first seen talking to Damon while he was still tied to a chair. Kai questioned Damon on what was so special about May 10, 1994, but Damon refused to answer. Bonnie then arrived with all of the materials that Kai had sent her to fetch for him, and, despite Damon's warnings, Bonnie released him from his restraints so he can help them figure out their plan. Later on, Kai was watching Bonnie perform a locator spell, though she was initially unable to do it. He claimed that she should just tune Damon's negativity out, and, after some mild flirting between her and Kai, Damon interrupted them. Eventually, Bonnie successfully performed the locator spell, only to find that Kai had the Ascendant in his pocket the entire time by placing her hand on his chest. She was annoyed that he wasted her time, but Kai explained that he just wanted to make sure that Bonnie could accurately perform magic again before she attempted the spell to return them home. He then informed them that they were ready to go. Bonnie and Damon went outside, where they find Kai using the Ascendant to figure out the location of where all of the power of the eclipse is focused so they can harness its power for the spell to return them to reality. While they walk, Bonnie finds a page of the newspaper that Damon had turned into a paper airplane, and opens it to find a story about a family in Oregon that was massacred by a man named Malakai. Kai snarked that it sounded like the person who named the man purposely made him sound evil before finally admitting that it was he who slaughtered his four siblings. He also revealed that he was a powerless witch, much to Bonnie and Damon's surprise. Bonnie immediately decided not to do the spell, as she did not want to risk Kai being released from his prison and wreaking havoc in the real world, even despite Damon's pleading. Kai was angry at this change in events and tried to grab Bonnie, but Damon attacked him. Later on, when Bonnie and Damon were having dinner at the boarding house, the two tried to come up with a plan to get out of their dimension without Kai when Kai showed up and confessed another detail about himself -- while he is unable to generate his own magic, he does have the power to temporarily use it by draining the magic from other witches, sometimes even to the point of the witches' deaths. When Damon tries to intervene, Kai stops him and demonstrates his ability by grabbing Bonnie's arm and using her magic to set the stove on fire, causing Bonnie a lot of pain. He then explained that they can either continue on with their original plan, where the three of them go home together, or Kai could kill Bonnie by draining her of all of her magic, kill Damon, and then go back home alone. Personality Kai is a charmingly unstable newcomer with the unsettling ability to seem normal as the situation demands. He can be both playful and obsessive with a mix of adolescent angst, likely stemming from the fact that he was referred to as an "abomination" as a result of his magical abilities.. He is shown to be a sociopath, which was demonstrated when he killed his siblings with no remorse. He also called his brother ungrateful for fighting back during his murder. Powers and Abilities As revealed in ''Black Hole Sun'', Kai has demonstrated the ability to absorb a witch's power and use it as his own. This can kill said witch if Kai were to drain all of the witch's power for his needs. Aside from this ability, Kai has no other magical powers of his own, and can only practice magic by stealing the magical power of others. Physical Appearance Physically, Kai has handsome features and has very dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. Relationships *Kai and Bonnie (Enemies/Unwilling Allies) *Kai and Damon (Enemies/Unwilling Allies) Name The meaning of 'Kai '''is "ocean" and it is an Polynesian and Hawaiian name. An alternate spelling of the name is Ky. It is a unisex name. Appearances Season Six *Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' * The World Has Turned and Left Me Here Trivia *Julie Plec says he will complicate things for the MFG. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxDFgfgzChk *According to Julie Plec and Caroline Dries, he could be irredeemable. * Kai knows about vervain, however, as revealed by him in Welcome to Paradise, Kai does not have a lot of experience with vampires. * The executive producer teased in a Hollywood Reporter interview that Elena and the rest of the gang will eventually be dealing with the arrival of Kai, who will wreak havoc in their town. * He can absorb power from other witches, even to the point of killing them, if he so chooses. * He was a member of a coven until he killed the majority of his family, with the exception of one sister whom he liked. As punishment, the Gemini Coven trapped him in a purgatory dimension, which Kai called his own personal hell. This revelation means that instead of Bonnie and Damon being in Damon's own hell, as Damon originally thought, they actually ended up in Kai's hell. Gallery 6X02-77-Kai.jpg 6X02-79-Kai.jpg 6X02-99-DamonKai.jpg 6X02-101-DamonKai.jpg 6X02-102-DamonKai.jpg 6X02-103-Kai.jpg 6X02-104-KaiDamon.jpg 6X02-106-Kai.jpg 6X02-122-Kai.jpg 6X02-125-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-2-Kai.jpg 6X04-4-KaiDamon.jpg 6X04-25-Kai.jpg 6X04-32-Kai.jpg 6X04-50-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-51-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-58-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-60-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-61-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-73-Kai.jpg 6X04-75-KaiBonnieDamon.jpg 6X04-76-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-88-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-94-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-97-BonnieDamonKai.jpg 6X04-127-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-129-KaiBonnie.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witch Category:Antagonists